fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cease and Desist! Drake's Mission!
|main character= Drake Eren |genre= Action Adventure |theme song= }} This is story about how Drake help to restrain a alcoholic father that is causing trouble around . Rp After flying from Libertus to for couples minutes using Draconian's Flight, Drake Eren landed with grace and straighten himself out He took a job about an alcoholic father was troubling his daughter and said to go on rampage because of it. He hates alcohol, actually any alcohol related things, so this is making him angry each time he thinks of it. He begins to walk down the streets in front of him to find the contact, Emelia Roberts. The daughter of the alcoholic man. Drake was walking down the same road until he bumps into someone. His first instinct was to jump back and freeze the target, but he looks and he sees a crying Emelia on the ground. He runs to her and helps her up as he was apologizing. " i am so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you okay?" Drake said to her. " it's okay. *sniff.* are you the mage that took the job i requested? " Emelia asked. " yes i am. I am Drake Eren, a mage from Libertus. " Drake said to her. Emelia hugs drake out of pure happiness. She was very close of giving up on her father so much that she cries on his shirt. A few minutes later, she wipes her tears and steps back. " thank you and sorry. I am just happy that you took my request. He is out of control and he won't stop. I understand he is a alcoholic, but he could go out and go on rampages. Therefore, it has to end. Can you help me? To finally stop my dad? " she asked. " that's why i am here. Can you point me to him? " Drake asked. She nods as he takes him to their house. As the duo walks to the house, Drake took a look at the place. The house looks old and bit scratched up, but recently remodeled. The doors, windows and roof looks like they had rought years. The place looks small for a few people. As the walked to the house, within a few feet of the place, a beer bottle was thrown out the window and was heading to Emelia's face. She close her eyes and waited for the bottle to hit her, but it never came. She opens her eyes and looks to see that the beer bottle was captured by Drake right bandaged arm. Drake then crushed the empty bottle like it was nothing as his anger begins to leak out. " this is ends now. " Drake said in a growling tone. The old man kicks open the door with another beer bottle in his hand, walks out to look around to see Emelia and drake. He then let's out a roar of rage and he runs foward towards drake with attempt to harm. " oh no! " Emelia shrieked. " go and hide Emelia! I got this! " Drake yelled. The young woman nods and runs to hide. The drunken mand begins to swing at drake like a wild animal. Drake dodge each attacks with ease, he even parry some of the attacks and pushed him back, making him fall and rolls away a few feet from him. The young mage cracks his fists and his neck. " stop this now. You're scaring your daughter and shaming yourself as a father. This is your last warning or i will restrain you. " Drake said to him. The drunk man ran again towards drake in a poor attempt to hit him, Drake used high speed to get behind him and flips him over, pulls both of his arms with a foot on his back He begins to squeeze his arms as the old man starts to screams in pain. The young man was very ticked off. " ow ow ow! Please stop! It hurts! " he cried. " give up drinking, hey a job, and be the man you suppose to be. Your daughter needs you. Look at her! " The man looks at his daughter with guilty eyes. He started to gain his sense back. " is this what you want? If you don't, then get off your a** and try harder! No more alcoholic rage!" Drake yelled. He lets the man go and he walks over to her. He pats her shoulder as he sighs. " now it is up to him. I hope that wasn't too much " Drake said as he rubs his head. " No. It should be enough. This will help him get his sense back. Thank you. Here is the jewels. Hopefully that helps you. Safe travels friend. " Emelia said as she gives him one final hug. He hugs her back and he steps back as he used high speed to run back to the guild. " mission accomplished. Returning to the guild now." The young mage said as he zooms off from the view ot others. The End.